the return
by marwhi222
Summary: this is a sequel to five nights at Freddy's 2 story. so if you didn't read that, don't read this.
1. 10 years later

The animatronics functioned well. In fact, they functioned to well. it was like all the life had been taken out of them. they played great on stage, and kids still cheered. but Foxy never left his cove. and the animatronics never moved at night according to there new security guard, Mike. the Golden Freddy suit had disappeared. and the company decided to get rid of the "Toy" animatronics. they kept the originals and the crocodile.

over time they decided to name the crocodile Snappy. the kids were just as exited about Snappy as the company. and everything was fine.

until the murder happened. a man dressed in pink, he killed a bunch of kids in the building, in daylight. the murderer was never caught. and strange stories got out that the animatronics that haunted the last building came back, to kill the murderer.


	2. the awaking

I felt my eye's glow. I was back. back to the world to kill the evil. everyone came except the Toy animatronics, which weren't up to the task anyway. it was night, and all the other animatronics were restless. I moved my arm. there was evil here, we are now we ghosts who haunt the pizzeria. not bad spirits, but spirits that will destroy any bad people who kill kids in the pizzeria. Look out murderer's who dare disturb this place. we had a plan to kill the murderer. first, we would get into the office. and then take our plan into action. this was the easiest part, the rest is quite complicated. "Did everyone make it alright?" I asked the other animatronics. "I think so." Chica said, rubbing her leg. "I'm fine." Freddy said. Bonnie and Foxy were fine to. now to take our plan into action.

Mike sat on his chair. he glanced at his camera's. then screamed. the animatronics were moving! they had been still for century's. but now there moving! Mike was very scared. he had been working at the pizzeria for about a year now, and he wasn't ready for this. he had limited power and now animatronics that move! he would never survive. how did the last guard do it? the last guard that had to deal with animatronics was Jake. Jake quit after the animatronics stopped moving. Mike wished he could ask Jake, but Jake was in China. so Mike would have to survive on his own. Mike looked at the cameras. everyone, even Foxy was on stage. he'd have to wait until they got to close, then he would shut the doors. so now Mike had animatronics to deal with.

We were ready. Foxy left to his cove. Bonnie left to explore backstage, and Chica went to go find the kitchen. "I wish Toy Chica were here... it's a bit lonely without her." Chica said. I turned over to Chica. "we will see her soon enough." I said. and Chica left to find the kitchen. me and Freddy stayed on stage. Foxy waited in his cove to get used to it. later, I went backstage to find Bonnie. he was admiring his new face. "I have a face!" Bonnie said. sure enough, he had a great face. "Ya, you have a great face with eye's." I said. Bonnie smiled. I've never actually seen him smile, because he never had a face. there was a mirror backstage. and I looked through it. I had a new straw hat. it wasn't actually made of straw, but it had the effect.

Mike looked at his cams. Chica wasn't there, which meant she could be in two places. the bathrooms or the kitchen. it was probably the kitchen, because Mike heard rumors that Chica loved to eat. Bonnie and Snappy were backstage, looking at themselves in the mirror. Freddy was on stage, and Foxy was in Pirates cove. once, at 5:00 a.m. Bonnie came. Mike quickly shut the door. and Bonnie was trapped outside. Soon, he left and Mike was happy. just then the phone rang. it was Mikes mother. "Hi mom... yes I'm doing great... but I need the money!... I told you, the animatronics don't move!... BYE!" Mike hung up the phone. his mom wanted him to quit his job. Mike actually was considering it when Chica arrived at his door. Mike quickly shut the door and 6:00 a.m. arrived.


	3. Puppet suprise

the day was super boring. kids coming up to touch us, making Foxy come out of his cove. we were finally relieved when the doors closed. we started to move, Chica went strait to the kitchen again. "Chica, we have more important stuff to do." I said. Chica stopped and turned to meet my eye. "I know, but I can't help it. it's been like... years since I have eaten." Chica said. and with that she hurried down to the kitchen. "I am going backstage to see if there's anything new. it's like the heads move." Bonnie said. he set off to go backstage. I walked off the stage to see Foxy. he was peeking out of the cove. "I don't want ye guard to catch ye moving." Foxy said. I looked at the cam by the cove. it was on and some one was using it.

Mike flicked on the kitchen cam. he heard chewing, Chica must be in the kitchen. Bonnie was backstage again. so Mike flicked on the Foxy cam. Foxy was peeking out of the cove! Mike kept watching him the he herd footsteps. Snappy was near the cove, but why? he turned off the cameras and looked at the doors. Chica was there! Mike closed the doors and then he heard a girls voice. "Opps... not the kitchen." the voice said. Mike turned his attention back to the Foxy cam. Foxy was now completely outside of the cove. yesterday he herd there was a comeback of Golden Freddy. they were going to get a new Golden Freddy. everyone was exited. the company would put him in the new room with Snappy...

I walked around the cove for a while. then I decided to check on Chica. she was in the kitchen, and she was looking at something with her mouth open. I caught her gaze, she was looking at a box that was slowly winding down. "Its the puppet! it survived all these years... its got to be magic or something." Chica said. I looked at her and she looked at me. "Were all magic, but I think the puppet has very strong magic." I said. we stood watching the box for a while, it never wound down completely. then Chica pulled out a pizza. "I know we should stick to the plan... but I really like pizza." Chica said. I had to admit that I was hungry to. I mean, we hadn't eaten in like 20 something years. so I took a slice of Chica's pizza.

Mike wanted to go home. it was the second night since the animatronics woke up. Freddy was on stage, and Snappy was with Chica in the kitchen. Bonnie was backstage for a while. and Foxy went back into his cove. Bonnie came soon and Mike shut the door. Bonnie left soon, and Mike opened the door. Snappy never came, he liked to wander. Mike switched the cam to the new room cam. all that was there was boxes and a few cardboard palm trees. it was going to be called the crystal cove. the manager said he might get it done with in a week. one of the boxes in there was labeled, **real sand. **that would be cool if they have real sand. Mike looked at his watch. 5:00 a.m. he would only have to wait a hour. the hour went over quickly and Mike went home.


	4. getting in

today we were looking for a man dressed in pink. it was pointless, but it was worth a try. today a man came in with a box. it had a animatronics I it! it was a newer Golden Freddy. we were horrified. I was mostly scared when I heard about the new room and I had to be with Golden Freddy. when night finally fell, we focused on getting in to the office. Foxy was a scardy cat, and stayed in his cave until the night guard didn't check on him a lot. I went strait backstage to see Golden Freddy. I approached him cautiously, and then touch him and jumped back. he didn't move. I approached him again, only for him not to move. he looked deactivated, and I left the room. I walked through the walls easily. I didn't want to get in the office. because I didn't want to explain everything.

Mike was scared. Snappy the croc went up to a wall and disappeared. then he ended up on the other side. it was like he could walk through walls. Mike didn't like to think of what Snappy would do if he wanted to get in. Tonight was one of his hardest nights. Mike actually had Foxy run down the hall, luckily Mike closed the door just in time. Foxy didn't come back. after Mike had reported to the manager that there was "strange activity" going on in the night. people went crazy. Mike's mom called him every day to make sure he was ok. kids were afraid the spirits came back to haunt the place. they didn't even let Foxy out of his cove and put a big out of order sign in front of his cove. whenever the moms let the kids come to the place, they wouldn't let the kids out of their sight.

I watched Foxy. I don't know why, but it was entertaining. Foxy failed to get in the office. later, I stood on stage. the other animatronics came and looked at me. "we need you to go in the office." Bonnie said. so they were all here to try and get me to go into the office. "but guys, I did it last time." I said. they didn't change there faces at all. "with great power comes great responsibility." Freddy said. it took a long time, but the animatronics finally made me go into the office. the plan was that I would go in there and make sure the doors were open and Freddy would explain everything. so I set off towards the office. when I got there Mike screamed. the doors were open, so I just looked at Mike and waited for Freddy. while I waited I asked a simple question. "How do you do?" I said.

Mike was on his chair scared. Snappy was looking at him. Mike was waiting to die, when Snappy spoke. "how do you do?" Snappy asked. Mike didn't know what to say. did this animatronic really want him dead? "y-you don't want to kill me?" Mike asked. Snappy stopped looking at him. "wait for Freddy." Snappy said. what was that supposed to mean? was Freddy going to kill him? "I-is Freddy going to kill me?" Mike asked. Snappy was looking at one of the doors. "No." Snappy said. and that's the last thing he said. no matter how many questions Mike asked him. they stayed in there for I while before Snappy finally spoke. "if those animatronics... if they abanded me here... they will regret it." Snappy said. just as Snappy finished, Golden Freddy walked in. Snappy jumped back and put his metal arm over Mike.


	5. Golden Frazbear

I was against the wall. my metal arm over Mike. Golden Freddy stood there in the door way. I was scared, Golden Freddy was deactivated. but, this didn't make any sense. Golden Freddy can't be alive, we killed him. but here he is, poor Mike he has no idea what's going on. "so, you think you can get rid of me?" Golden Freddy said. I had a choice, I could go through the wall and leave Mike, or stay. Freddy came through the other door, he looked just as shocked as I was when he saw Golden Freddy. in fact, he ran out of the room, possibly to get the other animatronics. Golden Freddy approached us, getting closer and closer. "I will wait backstage. Freddy must be there tomorrow or else." Golden Freddy said, then he left. then I got back on my feet.

Mike was scared. a different animatronic was in the room and Snappy was holding him back. the animatronic muttered something to Snappy, then left. then Snappy got back on his feet. "I know you must be startled... that was Golden Freddy... we have a bad history with him... ok, just let me in tomorrow and we will get everything sorted out." Snappy said. Mike didn't know if he believed anything Snappy said, but just in case he nodded. "By the way," Snappy said before leaving, "I have had the power to walk through walls ever since I got in this suit." then Snappy left. Mike was still frozen with fear about Golden Freddy. about five minutes later Mike stood up. _was this all a dream? it can't be real, can it? _Mike thought a lot about if what he saw was real or not.

I approached the stage were all the other animatronics were waiting. "is it true? tell me it isn't true! Golden Freddy isn't alive. you said he was deactivated." Chica was blabbing on about how this couldn't be true. "yes it's true," I said, "he wants Freddy alone in the backstage room tomorrow." Freddy gulped. I've never seen Freddy so scared. Foxy caught Freddy's eye. "but can't ye control ye with ye eyes?" Foxy asked. Freddy turned to Foxy. "but the stare has never worked on Golden Freddy." Freddy said. "why?" I said quickly. everyone was looking at Freddy for some reason. "don't know," Freddy said, "I think it has something to do with how he functions..." Chica cut in. "you will go backstage tomorrow, won't you?" Chica asked.

Mike didn't know what to do. it was only 5:00 a.m. should he ignore the light and door switch, or should he not trust the animatronics? either way, Snappy would be able to get into the office. Mike, not knowing what else to do, snapped on the cameras. everyone was on stage, even Foxy. that was weird. Golden Freddy returned back stage, were he lay, motionless. it looked as if he had been sitting there for decades. just rotting away. Foxy finally returned to his cove. Mike hesitated, then without thinking picked up the phone. he dialed a few numbers. then the phone rang, and rang, and rang. then someone picked up. "Hello? this is Jake speaking. anyone there?" Jake said. Mike gulped, then replied. "Ya, I'm here to ask you a few questions about Freddy Fazbear's pizza."


	6. the best call

"go on in." Chica said. she shoved Freddy a little closer to the backstage door. "Maybe we can reconsider?" Freddy said, cowardly. Bonnie moaned. "If anyone can take him, you can." Bonnie said. I was just watching them argue. "I have an idea," I said, "we can all go in there and do what we did last time." I said. the animatronics stopped and looked at me. "But then we had 11 animatronics, and now we only have 5." Bonnie said. he had a point. Chica did one last shove and Freddy fell to the backstage area. Chica then quickly shut the door. Foxy ran and came back with a chair, which he placed in front of the door. Freddy screamed and banged on the door, but the animatronics continued to hold the door back. "You came... very well." said a voice.

Mike had asked Jake to call him back the next day, so now Mike was holding the phone. "Hey, Mike? is it? well, the animatronics used to move, but I promise you that is all over." Jake said. Mike replied on the other line. "Well... if that happens to happen, what should I do?" Mike replied. Jake thought for a moment. "Well... if you happen to see them move. don't be afraid, they are actually quite nice. but I promise you they won't move." they talked for a while. Mike told Jake all that happened, and Jake told him that he would be there right away. then Mike hung up. _finally, _he thought, _an expert about this I can talk to. _just then Bonnie appeared in his doorway, with Snappy. Mike, not thinking, shut the door.

I waited outside the door with Bonnie. we were board and I just happen to remember to come and explain everything to Mike. Freddy was still with Golden Freddy in the backstage. Mike shut the door in their face. I yawned, and banged on the door. "Look, Mike we can get in the easy way or the hard way. if you don't open the door, I will just walk in." I said. the door didn't open, so I walked in. Mike was right at the door, his hand over the button. he jumped in surprise, and pushed the button by mistake. Bonnie walked in. "please don't kill me!" Mike said. I put my hand over my face. "haven't we already gone over this? were not going to kill you." I said. Mike pointed a shaking finger at Bonnie. "Bonnies not going to kill you ether." I said.

Mike sat in the room while Snappy told him everything. "so let me get this straight. Bonnie, Snappy, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy are nice." Mike said. "Yep." Bonnie and Snappy said at the same time. "so all of you were once kids? and you stayed to avenge the guy who murdered you?" Mike said. Bonnie and Snappy looked at each other. "Yes and no," Snappy said, "yes, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were... but I once was a security guard like you." Mike dropped his jaw. "so you were like me!?" Mike said. Snappy nodded. "Golden Freddy is responsible for my death. It's actually quite nice, being a animatronic and all." Snappy said. Mike finally closed his jaw. "do you know Jake?" Mike asked. Snappy and Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I wonder what happened to that guy." Snappy said.


	7. The Bad Bunny

Freddy didn't come back the next day. We were starting to get worried. though none of us dared to go backstage, even Bonnie. I finally decided to check on Freddy. I stood right outside the door, then gulped, and walked in. Golden Freddy was there, but he looked different. he had placed and glued two ears to his head. "Fancy you to join me... why don't you go get me Chica? I've been waiting to see her." Golden Freddy said. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. "Where's Freddy." I demanded. Golden Freddy yawned. "I go by Springtrap now, and as for Freddy. you two will be reunited soon enough." Springtrap said. I ran out of the room, to Mikes office. I stopped on my way to glance at the room I would be sharing with Springtrap. it was nearly done.

Mike sat in his chair. Jake agreed to be at the pizzeria tomorrow. He would stay and help Mike on the night sift. just then snappy appeared in the doorway. Mike jumped in the air. "you have to stop scaring me like that." Mike said. Snappy smiled. "I just can't help it." he said. Mike began to laugh to. "So can you tell me why Jake is coming?" Snappy asked. Mike explained to Snappy about how he was scared and about how he wanted to talk to a pro. "Do you think you can stop them from making the new room?" Snappy asked. Mike shrugged, "Don't know, I'll see what I can do." he said. Just then Chica came in. "Oh Snappy! Did you find Freddy? The company said they would shut us down if Freddy wasn't found!" Chica said.

"OK! Chica! Calm down!" I screamed. I had just told her what Springtrap had said. "I'm not going into that room! You can't make me go into that room! he can't make me go into that room! NO ONE can make me go into that room!" Chica yelled back. Mike jumped out of his chair and walked over to Chica. "It's OK." Mike said, putting his hands at Chica's metal shoulders. Chica finally calmed down. then there was a sound. it was a moving sound, _drag, step drag, step_. Chica let out a scream. "He's coming for me! I just know it!" She said. I turned to face the door. Springtrap appeared in the doorway. "Well, well who do we have here?" He asked, "It's Chica! just the animatronic I was looking for." Springtrap smiled.

Springtrap grabbed Chica's metal arm. Snappy just stood there. "your coming with me." Springtrap said. Chica put up a big fight. For once in his life Snappy wondered why he wasn't doing anything. then Snappy grabbed Springtrap's arm. "Who do you think you are?" Springtrap said, and pulled Snappy's arm off him. and Snappy just stood there, not knowing what else to do. He watched as Springtrap dragged Chica away. Snappy was in shock, when Mike finally got Snappy to move, he sat down. Snappy rubbed his metal eyes. "Did I just witness Chica getting taken away?" Snappy asked. Mike looked up from his chair. "Ya, and you didn't do anything about it either." Mike said. Snappy wanted to faint. but it was morning and the pizzeria was about to run with yet ANOTHER missing animatronic.


	8. Lost a friend, gained a friend

Another night came. I walked off the stage. The Managers were mad about the missing animatronics. They had stopped work on the new room until the missing animatronics were found. all of the sudden a bright light shone on me. it was Jake and Mike, Jake had brought a flashlight. "Hi Snappy, long time no see?" Jake said, turning off the flashlight. "by the way, can you fill me in on what happened ten years ago? you guys went all limp and the puppet disappeared." I listened to Jake with interest. "Why did the Toy animatronics get scrapped?" I finally asked. Jake replied quickly, "Well, you see when I decided to put you guys back in your proper places. I realized that I got a email from my boss saying that I was moved to day shift."

"Go on." Snappy said eagerly. Jake took a breath and continued. "Well, on day shift I noticed Mangle wasn't acting right. It seemed that her spirit was the only thing keeping her together. The suit kept moving and glitching. I knew right away Mangle wasn't safe, but how could I explain that to the company? a birthday kid went over to Mangle. I stopped him in his tracks and then he started to cry. What was I supposed to do? I hoped that Mangle wouldn't hurt him. I was wrong as the kid approached Mangle, the animatronic bit him. he lost his frontal lobe, he was rushed quickly to the hospital. It's a wonder he lived. The very next day I was fired. the company was going to scrap the toy animatronics and close the place down. so I moved to China to forget about that memory."

I looked at Jake. I never knew that's what happened. "I'm sorry I made you come back." I said. then a thought struck me. why wasn't I scrapped? but before I could say anything Jake spoke. "Its ok. I don't mind it here. and I was able to stop the company from scrapping you and the old animatronics." Jake stopped, I looked at him. "Thanks." I said. Bonnie came over. "HI Jake, nice to see Ya." Bonnie said, he held out a hand and Jake shook it. "Sorry we had to meet at the worst time." Bonnie said. Jake looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Worst time?" Jake asked. by this time Foxy came over. "Nice te see ye, Jake." Foxy said. Jake still looked puzzled. "Wait a minute, were are Freddy and Chica" Jake said.

"WHAT!?" Jake yelled, Snappy had just told him about Springtrap. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jake said. now everyone was looking at Mike. "Well, you were kind of busy." Mike said. Jake looked like he was about to explode. "THAT IS NO REASON NOT TO TELL ME ABOUT A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!" Jake yelled. "We think Springtrap is crazy." Snappy said. just then there was footsteps in the hallway. we herd the sound of something dragging on the floor. Springtrap appeared a ways away from us. "Well, well, well looks like you got yourself a little friend." Springtrap said. Jake scowled. "looks like your little friend won't be able to help you." Springtrap said. then he held up something in his hand. the puppet.


	9. The haunted pizzarea

I gasped, just then the clock struck 6:00 a.m. Springtrap gave one last smile and left. The company was very mad now. they stopped construction on the room permanently. now Springtrap decided to stay back in that room. last time I was there I saw Springtrap with Mangle's and BB's parts. Soon the day ended and everyone met me in the hall. "Let me get this strait," Bonnie said, "Freddy's missing, Chica's missing, and the puppet is missing." I sighed and looked at the floor. "Yes." I answered. Springtrap came down the hall. we jumped to our feet. Springtrap smiled. "how little you know. well, you guys came here to kill a pink guy, but he was not here. you see, a am both the purple guy and the pink guy. I simply felt like wearing pink that day." Springtrap said. anger overwhelmed me.

Mike stared. Springtrap smiled. "Where is Foxy?" Bonnie asked. Springtrap turned to Bonnie. "With me." Springtrap said. Bonnie stared at Springtrap for a moment, then ran. Mike held a hand out to stop him, but it was to late. Snappy chased after him. Springtrap just stood there, smiling. "I don't need those two" Springtrap said, "now Mike, go back to your little office and forget everything." Mike just stood there, frightened. finally Mike ran back to his office. The phone rang. "Hello?" Mike picked up the phone. "Yes?... What you can't do that!... You want to turn this place into a haunted attraction?... Well, I guess I can't stop you... I know you cant find the animatronics... you want me to work there... well, I guess I can't say no... Bye."

I followed Bonnie to pirates cove, were it lay empty. Bonnie turned around to see me. "You won't let him take me, will you?" Bonnie asked. "Of course not." I said. A sigh of relief went down Bonnie. "He's evil, very evil." Bonnie said. Bonnie and I began to glare at empty Pirates cove. "I just have one question," I said, "How did he get inside Springtrap?" Bonnie looked at me. "I remember, when I was still a kid. I came here once, and there was just Springtrap and Golden Freddy. They were hollow, and people could get inside of them. That's how me and the other animatronics died. The purple guy was inside Golden Freddy. and he made us follow him."

Mike stood in his office trying to make out what had just happened. Wait till Bonnie and Snappy herd that they would be shipped somewhere else. Unless, they disappeared to. There was a room that no one knows about. A secret place that only Mike and the Manager know about, But, the room is off limits to animatronics. Snappy could probably get in, he can go through walls, but what about Bonnie? Mike decided to go see what Bonnie and Snappy think. So he checked his cameras and saw them in Pirates cove. When he got there, Bonnie was talking to snappy. "Hi guys," Mike said, Snappy and Bonnie turned. "There's something I want to tell you..."


	10. a peak from the past

I was surprised, very surprised. I couldn't leave this place. I just couldn't. "I think it would be safer if we left." Bonnie said. I stared at him. "You fool! if they take us they are sure to take Springtrap! I thought you hated him." I spoke. Bonnie just stared at the floor. "I don't really think we have a choice." Bonnie sighed. Mike stepped forward. "Guys, don't worry I have a plan. but your not going to like it..." Mike finished explaining his plan. "So, were going to rescue the others?" I asked. "Or what's left of them." Bonnie sighed. I glared at Bonnie, and he stared at the ground again. "So were do we start?" I asked. Mike looked up. "you know were."

"Stop! Stop! Ye can't do this to me!" Foxy yowled. Foxy kept struggling to get free from Springtrap's strong grip. "Hold Still!" Demanded Springtrap. Foxy continued to struggle. "Please, PLEASE don't make me one of them!" Foxy pointed at the large burnt gaping animatronics. "Don't worry, it's not the first time you'll die." Springtrap said calmly. He quickly pushed Foxy onto a chair and quickly tied him up. "Say bye, bye Foxy." Springtrap said as he pulled a lever and Foxy slowly started lowering into the giant machine. "No! NO! PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Foxy yelled. Springtrap laughed as he stared at Foxy. Then turned away to get to business.

I was sharpening my claws when Mike ran in. "How's it going?" Mike asked. I had a quick reply. "Fine, just fine. I'll be ready soon. can't say the same for Bonnie." Together Mike and I peaked through the door and saw Bonnie rolled up into a ball. It didn't take long for him to notice us. "please don't make me do this, PLEASE!" Bonnie pleaded. I yawned at Bonnie's complaints. "come on, he was to much for Freddy even, FREDDY!" Mike gave Bonnie a bored face. "I'm just saying..." I interrupted him. "It's time to go!" I yelled. Bonnie finally stood up. "But..." "No more Buts..." Mike said. "FINE!" Bonnie yelled. I could tell he was grumpy.

Springtrap turned to deal with the last thing in the cage... the puppet. The puppet gave him a evil glare. "Stop doing this to my people." It said calmly. "Why? Who's going to stop me? besides, there not your people, there children I killed and you had to get in the way!" Springtrap was furious. The puppets face didn't change. "Like when you killed me all those years ago? brother?" The puppet was still calm. Springtrap ripped open the cage and grabbed the puppet. "Let's see you survive this one, shall we?" the puppet remained calm as Springtrap tied it up. Then he lowered the chair down. "You'll regret this." The puppet said still calm. "Or will I?"


	11. The long ride

I was walking down the hall, towards the room with Mike and Bonnie. When the worst possible thing happened, the clock stuck 6 and the music played. "YES!" Bonnie said, dropping to his knees. I felt like I would cry if I could. We were so close and now we were back at the start. I could see the anger in Mikes eyes to. I took big, heavy steps back to my place on stage. Just as I arrived in my spot the manager came in. "ah, I see our little animatronics didn't disappear today." relief washed down his eyes. "Ok men, take them away." a bunch of people came up to me and Bonnie with a big box. They pushed us inside the boxes and closed the lid.

Springtrap just managed to slip inside a car with his minions. "What now boss?" Springtrap's beautiful phantom Chica asked. Phantom Freddy looked at Springtrap. "Ya boss, Now What?" He asked. Springtrap smiled. "Well, first of all, that guy, Mike. He has to go. When we get there, try to scare him off." Phantom Foxy stood up. "Yes ye captain." he saluted. Springtrap smiled and muttered to himself, "I could get used to this." But Springtrap was concerned about the puppet. It seemed to be fighting the phantom instinct. But, It did make it look more scary. "How about you, puppet. do you understand the plan?" the puppet stayed silent. "Well, I guess this will be a long ride."

I couldn't see inside this box, but I could hear. I heard Mike talking with the manager. but then I heard something coming from my mind. _Hi Snappy. _It said. "Who's there?" I said aloud. _shhh! they will hear you. _"Who ARE you?" I asked into my mind. _It's only me. I'm hear to warn you. _I thought I recognized the voice... but it couldn't be, could it? "Mangle?" I asked. _Bingo. now, I don't have long and there's no time to chit-chat. _There were a gazillion questions I wanted to ask Mangle. but I might as well hear what all the fuss is about. _I'm here to warn you about Springtrap. _"I know. he is very dangerous." I said. _Will you stop interrupting? Anyway, Springtrap is raising a army._

Mike yawned. "So what's the point of this haunted house again?" Mike asked. The manager smiled. "To bring back horrors from childhood memories." he said, "The press loves it. Our attraction is already sold out... and were not even open yet!" The manager chuckled. "Of course, you'll have to do the night shift for a week before we open. You know, to make sure no one steals anything, and so we can pass inspections." _Only a week. _Mike thought to himself. _only a week to set things right, for him and the animatronics. _Then the manager pulled over the car at McDonalds. "Chocolate or vanilla?" the manager asked. "That's it!" Mike yelled.


	12. Setling in

The moving van finally stopped. We were unloaded into the small, dark place. there were no windows, only a dark green light to light things up. They pushing Bonnie onto the floor. they did the same with me. Later that night Mike walked in. "Hi guys." he said. I stood up and stretched. "There's no Springtrap here." Bonnie said, relief flooded down his eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure." Mike spoke, "They had another moving van were they took everything else they could find." Fear swirled in Bonnie's eyes again. "Yes!" I said, very happily. Mike smiled, then yawned. "Well, I better get to my office. I'll call if I see Springtrap." I nodded. "Sure, see you later." I said.

Mike approached his run down office. Then he heard the phone ring. "Hello? Hello, Hello? Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's fright. a place were childhood memories turn into nightmares. Bla, bla, bla. You will be playing the magical role of the security guard! Before we can open we need to set things up and pass a few inspections... Until then you have to keep an eye on things. You know, make sure no one steals anything. Well, good luck, we will tell you if we find anything tomorrow, Goodnight!" Mike yawned as the tape finished. He picked up the tablet that was on the desk. It read; Ventilation-fine, auto systems-fine, and camera systems-fine. and a little green light shone next to each. _I wonder what this is for? _thought Mike.

I told Bonnie what Mangle told me. "Impossible" Bonnie said, "Mangles dead. We all know it. You must have been seeing things bro. We should get out of here as soon as possible." Bonnie said. He got up and headed for the exit. "Wait!" I said, "What if Springtrap is waiting right outside the door for you." That seemed to do the trick. Bonnie groaned. "Why do you have to do this to me?" He said as he walked back over to his spot on the floor. "But what if Springtrap really is raising a army?" I said. Bonnie had a quick answer. "Then were dead." he said. I sighed, _what if Bonnie is right?_ I wondered, _what if there is nothing we can do to save our friends? _No. I muttered to myself. There has to be something we can do.

Springtrap and his Slaves sat in the back of the truck and were silent the whole ride. Then the truck stopped and the light started to show as Springtrap told his minions to hide. The workers were shocked to see a animatronic in the truck. They phoned the manager right away. The manager was thrilled! He told the workers to put him in the attraction first thing in the morning. The workers closed the door, leaving Springtrap alone with his slaves. They came out of there hiding places. "What now, master?" said phantom Mangle. She had complete control over the soulless parts. "Now, you go and try to find a way inside. If you get inside, don't let anyone see you. I want to announce are arrival in just the right time."

**Please leave review if you like the story, it's really helpful!**


	13. Their coming

The first day was mostly boring. Until the workers brought in Springtrap. I wanted to yell in there faces and tell them what they were doing! Bonnie barley survived, Springtrap was stared at Bonnie the whole time. When Mike walked in the door he saw our situation, and quickly ran to the office. _ Thanks for helping. _I thought to myself. Just then there was a distant Hello echoing through the walls. Springtrap quickly got up. "I'll deal with you two later." He said right before running down the hall towards the echo. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief as Springtrap disappeared from view. "We need to get out of here." I said. Bonnie stood up. "Tell me about it." He said.

Mike rushed to his office. It was time to try out the audio systems. He quickly graved the tablet off his desk. Audio systems-fine. Then Mike rushed to the cameras. He looked at the room that was his target. He prayed that it would work. His finger got closer and closer to the button. Mike held his breath, then he pushed it. I slight little Hello echoed through the building. followed by clanking of a animatronics' feet. "It worked." Mike muttered to himself. Then he leaned back into his chair. He checked the tablet. Audio systems-error. The error flashed red. Mike quickly pushed the audio systems button. Scanning, Scanning it read. It took forever before it was finally fixed.

Bonnie started to head to the Exit. "Not that kind of leave." I said. Bonnie stared at me. "I was so close..." He said. I stood up. "But yet so far." I replied, "Don't you want to rescue our friends?" I asked. Bonnie started pacing around the small area. "Their dead already, and we will be to if we don't leave now!" Bonnie claimed. I gave him a stern look. "come on. there has to be somewhere we can hide." I said. We began to look around the building. Being careful not to run into Springtrap. We finally found a place that might be good. I heard a clanking of animatronics feet. I pulled Bonnie down. "Shhhh." I whispered. The footsteps were to light to be Springtrap. I slowly looked to see who it was...

This night was fairly easy. Mike checked on Springtrap. He was still there. He seamed to be looking for some one. It also looked as if he was yelling at some one. I watched him for a while, then the camera systems needed rebooting. The he heard the phone call go on again. "Hello, hello. Ya it's me again. You might want to check the tablet on your desk. It has some uh, interesting stuff. Oh ya and remember to check your ventilation from time to time, keep that air flowing. You can get some crazy hallucinations if you don't get enough air." The recorded message ended. Mike sat up. He heard some crawling in the vents. He quickly checked the cameras. Springtrap was still there.


	14. balloon boy's had it

What I saw... I saw balloon boy! But how could that be? "BB!" I yelled and jumped in the air. Bonnie almost leapt back. BB saw us, his face had shock all over it. He starred at us for a while. "Master will be mad." He said. His face remained the same. "Don't you remember us?" I said. BB just starred. "NO!" he yelled, "I know no one but master." His face turned from shock to worry. "So you work for Springtrap? Ha, I knew Springtrap killed everyone." Bonnie was now standing and looking proud of himself. "Now I have to kill you." BB said. I was shocked. "Why?" I asked, even though I probably know the answer. "Because you not supposed to know, and now you have to die." He answered.

Mike stared at the vents, horrified. The clanking got closer and closer. Mike quickly looked at the cameras. Springtrap was still looking for the noise. He stared at the vent again. Then a beak appeared, followed by a head. Mike recognized her, it was Chica! "Chica!" Mike said, "What happened to you?" Chica quickly looked at Mike. "Oh, there's my master!" She pointed at the cameras, that were still on. "How did you escape?" Mike asked. Chica looked at him. "Escape?" She asked, "Was I in prison?" Mike looked puzzled. Then Chica spoke, "Your not supposed to know I'm here." She said. Then she charged and Mike, her beak about to hit his head. But there was no impact. instead the ventilation went offline. Chica had disappeared.

"What?" I replied. Bonnie looked at me. "He's a demon." Bonnie said, "Ain't it obvious?" I was confused. Then I saw balloon boy charging at us. He ran faster and faster, just as he was about to make impact, he stopped. He turned to the empty doorway. "Stay there." He ordered, "I'll be back to deal with you later." Then he left. The room was empty. "So what is this demon nonsense?" I asked Bonnie. Bonnie had a terrified look on his face. "Is this really the time to talk about demons when we were almost killed?" Bonnie said. I have to admit, he did have a point. "We should move again." I said. Bonnie stood up. "Now there's an idea."

Springtrap kept calling phantom balloon boy's name. He never answered. Springtrap heard balloon boy's voice here just a second ago, were was he? Springtrap pushed over some boxes. "Balloon boy were are you? BALLOON BOY!" Springtrap called. He threw some props across the room. Balloon boy's careless action might have just given them away! Springtrap gave one last final call, then heard footsteps running this way. He saw BB Running toward him. "Let me guess, you were just over introducing yourself to Snappy and Bonnie!" Springtrap scowled. BB gave a innocent glare. "Sorry sir." BB said. Springtrap was more than man. BB had just disobeyed orders... TWICE!


End file.
